


like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place

by notthebigspoon



Series: Rhythm Divine [3]
Category: Baseball RPF, White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Y'know, some people buy savings bonds when a kid is born? Moz set up a couple different burn identities that he's gonna work on as she grows up. He says if she ever chooses to flee the country, even we won't be able to find her. I'm still not sure if I should be afraid or impressed.”</p><p>Title taken from Into the Night by Santana & Chad Kroeger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [ i don't mind, i don't care, as long as you're here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/484501).

“Uh?”

“Yeah?”

“Who's that?”

Tim frowns and looks up from lasagna he's layering together into a casserole dish. Following his father's line of sight and looking out the glass walls to the balcony, he snickers when he sees Moz holding his daughter and gesturing expansively at Neal.

“Mozzie. Neil's best friend and conspiracy theorist extraordinaire.” Tim grins. “Y'know, some people buy savings bonds when a kid is born? Moz set up a couple different burn identities that he's gonna work on as she grows up. He says if she ever chooses to flee the country, even we won't be able to find her. I'm still not sure if I should be afraid or impressed.”

“You named your kid after this guy?” His dad asks. The disbelief is tangible.

“He promised not to let her have them until she's twenty one. And it was important to Neal. Mozzie was the first friend he made when he moved to New York.”

“And the middle name... that's after the partner's wife?”

“Uh huh.” Tim answers, pushing the lasagna into the oven and setting the timer. He grabs a red bull and moves to sit at the kitchen table, watching his father go through photo albums and sketchbooks from the past six years. “He's kind of had a complicated life, family wise. He didn't say it but I knew naming the baby was important to him. I didn't mind. Besides. The next one is my turn.”

“You're going to have more?”

“We've kept it quiet but yeah. Surrogate is due in two months.” He frowns in concentration, grabbing his phone and checking the calendar. “End of October, yeah. Thought I'd save the lack of sleep for the off season.”

He wonders what his dad, staring at a sketch of Tim, Mozzie, Cy and Kayo on the couch,, is thinking. His expression is unreadable as he pushes the sketchbook away and looks outside. Mozzie's laying on a blanket with the dogs, all three of them sound asleep, while Neal and Moz are looking at a set of blue prints. They might not commit heists anymore but they still plan them for fun.

“... Dad?”

“I was missing this.”

“Your own fault.” Tim answers, a little coldly. He can't help it. He's forgiven his dad, wants them to move forward and wants to have his family again but he can't help the residual resentment he feels. “If it weren't for Mozzie, if it weren't for the game... would you have ever talked to me again?”

“I've wanted to for a long time, Timmy. Years now. This was... difficult for me.”

“Yeah? Having my father disown me, refuse to come to my wedding or show up when my daughter was born... yeah, the past six years for me? They were great. Awesome.”

“Tim. I'm trying. And I said I was sorry. I know I was wrong. Just... let's take it one day at a time, okay?”

“You're right, sorry.”

“I still don't think he's good enough for you.”

Tim smiles, shaking his head.

***

“So. Things going well?”

Tim doesn't answer, at first. He squints at the sun, pushes himself and kicks his jog up a notch. Callahan takes a hint and just silently jogs alongside Tim. Kid's a fast learner and while nothing will stop him from asking a question, he's pretty patient about riding people out so he usually gets an answer no matter what. Like now. Tim thinks on it before speaking up.

“Sort of. Even if Dad wants in on my life again, he's still not completely okay with me being gay. Him and Neal aren't each other's biggest fans. And Moz kind of freaks him out.”

“.... your dad is a grown man and he's afraid of a toddler?”

“Not Mozzie, Moz. Neal's friend. The one with the binoculars?”

“Ah yeah. I thought you said he lived in New York?” Callahan asks, frowning.

“He does. Sort of. He comes and goes. We never know when he's going to be where. I learned to stop asking ages ago. But apparently El told him that Peter had convinced Dad to come to the ceremony and Moz has this _thing_ about the baby, he's paranoid about a lot of things but he's especially paranoid when it comes to her. He doesn't trust dad with her so he's here until Dad is gone.”

Callahan thumps Tim on the back so hard that it nearly sends Tim tumbling. “I love your family, Lincecum. Always feels good knowing there's one out there more fucked up than mine is.”

“Your little brother's a drag queen.”

“Say what you want, Tom looks good in a dress. Wore one to school today. Orange.”

“How much money do you spend on his clothes?”

“Y'know, I have no idea. But it makes him happy and someone has to take care of him. Even if he wanted to go back to Tacoma, I don't think my dad would let him.” Callahan frowns, forehead wrinkling thoughtfully. Like he'd done for Tim, Tim does him the courtesy of staying quiet while he sorts through his thoughts. “Y'know, now that I think about it, I think that's why he likes you so much.”

“Why's that?”

“Because you're going through the same thing we did. Losing our parents over something that they refuse to understand. Made us part of your family without asking questions. Tom said Neal's even got his hands on some old Chanel for him.”

“Oh yeah, June had some vintages in her attic.”

“See? That's what I'm talking about.” Callahan interrupts, panting. He stops short, leaning over with his hands on his knees. “You just do these things like it's no big deal.”

“I've been a lucky guy in life. Maybe I want to share that.”

Callahan gives him the stink eye. “You're not going to try and get me in bed with you later, are you?”

“Only if you offer.” Tim winks, patting him on the head and heading towards the dugout.

“That's harassment! I'm telling your husband... and Bochy. COACH!”


End file.
